


Her World

by ExcuseMeMissT



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: AU, Blanket Forts, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hint of Angst, Married VM, Pillow & Blanket Forts, SO FLUFFY, TS+3, This is rainysunshine's fault, rainy sunshine's HCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcuseMeMissT/pseuds/ExcuseMeMissT
Summary: Your summary is blanket forts.The entire VM family is inspired by rainysunshine's HCs.





	Her World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainysunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysunshine/gifts).



> Do I have another story that is in desperate need of an update? Yes, I do.  
> Did I neglect that update to write soft VM and TS+3 from rainysunshine's universe? Yes, I did. 
> 
> It's inspired by rainy so its dedicated to her as well. I hope you like it, dear Librarian. 
> 
> As always, if you're reading this Miss T and Mr. Moir, I'm so sorry.
> 
> If I've made any writing mistakes, feel free to correct me.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> 

It’d been Maddie’s idea, naturally, so when she’d toddled up to Scott, clutching her very favorite yellow blanket and tugging him towards their reading nook with the biggest, brightest green eyes and most adorable pout, he’d melted like putty and followed his child upstairs even though he’d had an absolutely brutal day at work.

Annie was doing much better now so Tessa had begun spending more time with her other two daughters and while Sophie was just happy having her mother back, Maddie was a little difficult to turn over. She’d still shoot straight for Scott if she needed help fastening the buttons on her shirts or lacing up her skates. Or when she would land a jump while skating, she’d rush over to her father in an excited flurry and tug on his sleeve so that he’d lift her up in triumph. “Daddy! Daddy! Did you see that?”

“I did, my little sunshine. I’m so proud of you!”

Tessa wasn’t jealous of Maddie and Scott’s relationship, instead, she felt relieved that Maddie had at least one out of the two of them. And she’s so, so grateful to Scott for holding Maddie up when she couldn’t. She often wonders while feeding a plump baby Anna if she could ever make it up to her middle child for not being able to be her mother as much she’d needed. Just before guilt is able to sink its teeth into her any further, Sophie brings her a small towel for Annie, now done with her meal and chewing drowsily on her mitten, pulling her out of her spiraling thoughts. “Thank you, Fi”

“You’re welcome, Mama. Daddy and Maddie are taking all the pillows and blankets into the nook. Well, Mads is making him take your pillows and hockey sticks too. Are they building a blanket fort?”

Tessa re-adjusts her milk-drunk, happily cooing baby in her arms as she stands up and turns to the ever-inquisitive Sophia. “You wanna join them, Sophie? Grab Mama’s phone and let’s go see if we can build a bigger fort than your dad and Maddie.” She then watches as her eldest makes a beeline for her cell phone and sprints upstairs with it, calling after her little sister and challenging her father.

In the end, they collectively decide to combine their forts (Tessa and Sophie were winning, with Annie bubbling out instructions every now and then from where she’s nestled between blankets and pillows on the chaise). Her and Scott had carefully placed four hockey sticks, with immense precision and patience— which isn’t easy when you have one hyperactive five-year-old and one hyperactive toddler running in circles with excitement— to make a rough diamond shape and then they’d carefully draped Maddie’s baby blue bed-spread and Sophie’s thin pastel orange sheets across the hockey sticks. By the end of that exhaustive task, they’d slumped against each other short of breath and heaving in gulps of air as though they’ve just finished skating a fee dance.

“You sure we bagged those gold medals?” Scott huffs.

“Skating is so much easier than building a fort,” Tessa pants.

“And cooking for you, T. Don’t forget cooking.” She chucks one of the plush side pillows at him and they don’t see the fort collapse on top of them.

After setting it up for the nth time, they’re pretty tired and Sophie and Maddie have resorted to reading and coloring, respectively, as they wait for their stubborn parents to conquer the art of building a blanket fort. Annie, on the other hand, had fallen back to sleep when she’d felt the attention drift away from her onto a poor bundle of pillows and sheets and blankets. Tessa had taken down the strings of fairy lights from the walls and shelves and placed them along the border of the compact space so that they cast a soft glow against the sheets and soft toys she’d arranged for the sake of decoration. She’d laid down some of the throws and soft pillows over the padded floor for just an extra bit of comfort and warmth and instructed Scott to carefully guide their children back into the haphazard keep. With a sleeping baby Annie held securely in one arm, Scott crawls back in, with little Maddie and Sophie shuffling in behind him, just as carefully as their father. “Easy now, kiddies. Look at what a great job your Mama did. Watch your head there, Fi.”

Maddie immediately begins to look around, piercing green eyes that mirror her own, searching for the one object that had started this whole endeavor. Tessa knows she’s searching for her yellow blanket, that’s why she held onto to it, so she clears her throat.

“Madeline,” Her voice wavers a little.

Maddie follows her mother’s call and locks eyes with her. She then rushes into Tessa’s arms so suddenly that Scott has to reach out and steady Tessa so as to prevent her from toppling over and potentially, destroying the fort. Maddie clutches her mother’s shirt in one hand and her blanket in the other and burrows into her mom’s embrace, deeply inhaling the tender, strawberry scent that clings to her skin. Tessa hugs her back, tightening her arms around her little girl as much as she can.

“Momma, love you. Love you, Momma, thank you for my blanket, Momma.” Maddie mumbles against her chest and Tessa feels as though she might explode with joy. Her spirits lift and she’s barely able to conceal her delight as she pulls away slightly to pepper kisses upon kisses onto her sweet child’s face.

“You’re welcome, my little Madeline! Oh, my sunshine, I love you so much,” Tessa whispers in between the showering kisses. She places a final kiss onto Maddie’s tiny, little nose and then for the first time, Maddie brings her precious hands to rest on her momma’s cheeks and plops a wet kiss onto her nose. Tessa almost cries as Maddie settles herself onto her lap and spreads her tiny blanket across the two of them as best she can.

Scott, still holding onto a poorly swaddled, now awake Anna, settles down next to his wife and daughter and taps the space in between them, signaling for Sophie to sit down. Sophie has other thoughts though. She watchfully crawls out of the blanket fort and then reappears a few moments later holding onto a very familiar book. She gently pries the book open and their parents read the words of the glossy pages in soothing whispers that spin a story of family encased in their reading nook, their safe haven, their quiet space and lull the girls into a pleasant slumber.

 _I’ll love you forever._ They stroke each of Sophie’s cheeks.

 _I’ll like you for always._ They tickle Maddie’s tummy.

 _As long as I’m living, my baby you’ll be._ They each grab Annie’s hands.

They look at each other with silver lining their eyes. Tessa watches how her entire family fits into the small space and her heart lifts to such soaring heights that she feels drunk off that happiness.

Her world.

She looks to Scott, tears finally spilling over onto her freckled cheeks.

“I love you,” Scott mouths to her and brings a gentle hand to wipe away the moisture on her cheeks.

“And I love you,” she whispers, cradling his hand against her mouth and dropping a kiss onto it.

They all wake up with the widest smiles plastering their faces when the day has progressed well into the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you guys explode on me, I did ask Rainy for permission to use her original characters and I did it mainly because I can't imagine Tessa and Scott with any other family in the future, the VM girls are such a solid concept in my head.  
> Also, sue me, I'm soft for Love You Forever, okay? I couldn't help myself from adding that bit.
> 
> Oh and I'm happy to inform you, dear reader, that I am done with chapter 6 of Your Kiss is on My List and have chapter 5 in WIP (I know, I'm strange). It's almost there, hopefully, I'll be able to edit it and update by the weekend. 
> 
> Did you like it? I really hope you did. Drop me a comment telling me how you felt about it, I'd love the interaction!
> 
> Don't be shy, come say hi at my ko-fi [Fey](http://ko-fi.com/feyruh)
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter if you'd like, [@ExcuseMeMsTessa](https://twitter.com/ExcuseMeMsTessa)  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
